It is common for members of a household or enterprise to view media content on a shared television system. When a media program is in progress, it would be undesirable for a user to invoke a playback session with, for example, a digital video recorder that previously recorded the program, as this may interrupt the viewing of the media program by another user who is viewing the media program from the same television system and who has not missed any portion of the media program presentation.